Rimma
by The Odd Princess
Summary: About a girl who goes to school with James and Lilly and them read and review it's my first one...second chapter's first paragraph's perspective is a little off from the rest of the chapter but I've no clue how to change it sorry
1. Chapter 1

She walked down the corridor passing painting after painting of previous famous Witches and Wizards. She really shouldn't have been out so late but she couldn't sleep and there were still a couple of people cluttering up the common room. Why they stayed up this late she didn't know but those were the kids in Ravenclaw, always working. She found herself wandering down unfamiliar territory and started to turn back when she heard voices. Thinking it was the caretaker or a teacher she ducked into the shadows. Her dark clothing hid her well as she listened to the people coming down the hall.

"You can't do that James" Said a slightly ragged boy in the same year as me.

"Why not? What's so wrong about it?" Said his companion also, she noticed, a first year.

"Following people, nosing in other people's business" Replied the first.

A new voice "We're friend's right? Remus just tell us what you're up to and we won't have to nose."

"I can't do that Sirius I'm sorry but some things are best kept to yourself just don't worry about me ok."

At this point they disappeared around the corner and their voices became indistinguishable. Rimma looked around making sure that nobody else was coming and continued on her way thinking about the conversation those boys were having and the boys that were involved. It was largely known that James Potter and Sirius Black were trouble makers and it was only the second week of school. She wasn't quite sure about the other one, Remus Lupin. Most girls thought he wasn't much to look at, they fancied James and Sirius. Also, she thought, there was another one now that one was unanimous he was not a looker, Peter Pettigrew, he somehow made friends with James and Sirius, wormed his way into their circle like a rat.

She had made her way back to the common room and found it empty at last. She sat by the stone statue of Rowena Ravenclaw and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Someone was shaking her. Roughly. Rimma groaned and tried to turn over. Then she realized she was in a chair and that rolling was kind of hard in a chair. She cracked open her eyes to glare at the monster who was waking her on a Saturday. All she saw was red hair and a speckled nose.

"Molly what in the….how the….why are you here?"

"Hey there Rim! Luke let me in I'da been stuck in that hall forever!"

"Mol it's a Saturday. You're supposed to SLEEP on Saturdays."

"Yeah your gonna get that outta me! Come on lets go see the castle we haven't seen yet!"

"Whaaaa?"

"We're at Hogwarts Rim we haven't even seen half the castle plus I caught a couple of cuties lookin' your way this past week."

"Is that all you think about?"

"You only think about your books."

"Your not gonna let it go huh?"

"Nope."

I clambered out of the chair finally giving in.

"Fine……who are these 'cuties' you speak of?"

I never thought it was possible but her grin became even bigger. "Your just gonna have to find out."

I sighed I knew she was gonna drag me downstairs before she would tell me anything and to be honest I was a little interested in seeing the castle and I admit (degradingly) in the boys. Not that I trust Molly whole heartedly, sometimes I think that girl would do anything to get me to do something with her. I told her to wait for just a minute while I went to the Dorm to get dressed when I came back she was chatting her head off with a couple of the boys next to fire. It wasn't like she was flirting with them Molly was just good around people, particularly boys. It was fun watching the boys look dumbstruck at this girl who could talk without being weird, but at that point she started worrying about me and turned around.

"Great let's go!" was her enthusiastic reply to my stalkerish smile.

We went to eat then toured the school watching people and looking at the various paintings and such. We ended up sitting next to the lake watching the ripples and trees sway in the breeze. It was very peaceful until some extremely rowdy boys walked into our realm of hearing. Molly and I both turned to look over our shoulders at who was disturbing the peace and Molly starting shaking me. Her mouth was gaping as she looked at them and then at me.

"Rim, those are the cuties."

I looked and realized those were the boys I had overheard last night.


End file.
